Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is known by Timmy as the Fairy who enforces "Da Rules". He is the strongest Fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss or commander of all fairies, including Anti-Fairies which we see he guards in prison. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. (Later, in the episode Finding Emo, we see he dates a fairy without a crown named Wallet). He is one of the only fairies without wings, because he believes wings are too "girly". He appears in disguises for example as animals (i.e. a rhinoceros or a mussel) or as a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. He often acts mean towards his assistant named Binky. Background Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy godparents, but not of all the fairy world (Because the Fairy Council probably commands more than him), although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. He often took great pleasure in harassing everyone around him. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, and he has become more of an ally than an adversary. He even admitted that Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were his closest friends. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after the messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies, and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof. Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. He is very sadistic, and laughs only toward the misfortune of others. His only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner as revealed in "Teeth for Two", as his tendency to harass and bully others leave him with little friends, whereas the trio seems to have more tolerance to his sadistic behavior. His closeness toward them is shown when the Tooth Fairy dumped him for a while, as he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy, causing him to do a lot of insane stuff until Timmy could get Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy back together. This showed how much the three cared for him as well. Jorgen seems to accept everybody, but hates overbearing stupidity (such as Cosmo), loud nagging (such as Wanda), and constant ignorance (such as Timmy). Jorgen is also extremely arrogant (and sometimes even vain), often berating others while showing off his large muscles. He loves to inflict humiliation and pain, but is a very close friend otherwise. He even takes care of Binky and reads him a story when he is sick (On Timmy the Barbarian). During the Oh Yeah! cartoons and the first season, Jorgen often showed limited emotion, with only an occasional smirk whenever he won something, such as an argument, a court case, or a competition. From the second season onward, Jorgen showed more emotion, mainly laughing in an evil, and slightly odd fashion. In Abra-Catastrophe!, he becomes a bit friendlier, possibly because Timmy showed promise after keeping his fairies for a whole year, something most children his age found difficult. Currently, he is a much friendlier person than in the first three seasons, treating his friends better. Jorgen's dress, accent and mannerisms are apparently a parody of Eastern European action heroes of the 1980s such as Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dolph Lundgren and Jean-Claude Van Damme.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:The FairlyOdd Parents characters Category:White haired characters Category:Blondes Category:Caucasian Category:Blue Eyes Category:European characters Category:German characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Balkan characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:2010s characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Bosses Category:Anti-heroes Category:False Antagonists